


Chubby Princess (And Sexy Hands)

by BassPlayersRUs



Series: Frerard dd/lb oneshots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Little Gerard Way, M/M, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BassPlayersRUs/pseuds/BassPlayersRUs
Summary: Gerard hated his stomach. Frank had a way to prove the boy wrong.





	

Frank Anthony Iero. Where would this world be without those hands? Soft yet rugged and veiny. Covered in tattoos yet precious none the less. In Gerard's mind, those hands should be locked away, kept safe as to prevent the spontaneous combustion of ovaries across the nation. But regretfully, that wasn't an option.

"Dada!" Gerard whined, straddling Frank's lap and nuzzling his hands, trying to restrain from lapping at the salty flesh. Last time he did it, Frank started laughing at him, not really the biggest turn on in the world. But he couldn't help it! Those hands were just so... Delectable.

"Princess?" Frank scrunched up Gee's face in his hands, making the boy giggle and bounce up and down softly. He loved it when Gee got really deep into little space, only about three or four years old. It was so cute when he asked Frank to tie his shoes, or warm him up a bottle of milk. But let's just say he was also a bit more emotionally... vulnerable, when he was in this head-space.

"Touch."

Gerard sure had a seductive way with words in little space.

"Princess wants daddy to touch him?" He began to kiss Gee's neck softly, savoring the sweet skin and the way he shivered underneath him. "Want daddy to make him feel nice and good?"

Gee nodded and whimpered, trying to resist pulling Frank's inked fingers into his mouth. He was so in the zone, he didn't notice Frank tugging at his shirt until it was halfway up his chest, exposing the soft rolls of his lightly blubbered stomach.

"No daddy!" He pulled back, and Frank instantly removed his hands. "I don't want you to see my tummy!"

"Princess," Frank sighed, resting his forehead on Gee's. "Daddy loves your tummy. He loves every bit of you."

"My tummy is gross!" Gerard whined, crossing his arms over his belly. "It's too big."

"Honey, do you remember when daddy had to take those medications for his tummy about a year ago? Do you remember how big they made daddy?"

Gee nodded, he secretly missed his daddy's chub. It was so warm to cuddle up against at night.

"And do you remembered how you still loved daddy, even though he was chubby?"

"I loved daddy's chub. That's different!" Gee whined, looking down at his pastel pink skirt.

"And daddy loves your chub! Daddy loves it so much because his princess is warm and cuddly and his ass moves in amazing ways when I'm spanking it..."

"Dada!" Gerard gasped in feigned surprise. "So naughty!"

"So true!" Frank giggled and kissed his little's lips lovingly, savoring the taste of cherry lip balm. If him and Gerard ever adopted a kid, he'd name them Cherry, because she'd always remind him of Gerard, even if he was away.

"I love you dada!" Gerard flung his arms around Frank, grinning into his neck. There was one last thing he wanted.

"Love you to, baby Gee." He grinned at Gerard as the older man pulled back. "So what do you want now princess?" He was gonna get some tonight!

Gee just silently pulled his hand up to his face and stuck three finger into his mouth, suckling the rugged, ink covered fingers.

Oh yeah, it'd be a good night.


End file.
